Butterfly valves are used in numerous applications around the world. Butterfly valves are frequently used to switch from a position where the valve allows flow through a pipe to a state where they restrict or prohibit flow through a pipe. A disk rotates between a position perpendicular to the flow to a position parallel with the flow, to open and close the valve. A seat is frequently used as a seal between the body of a valve and the disk to help ensure a more complete stop of the flow when the valve is closed. Butterfly valves are often used in harsh environments where damage to the valve is more common. In harsh environments, it can be difficult to maintain a fluid tight seal between the seat, the body of the valve, and the disk.